My Employers Daughter
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy Bolton wants one thing to work for Greg Montez. When he spots a girl getting out of a taxi he is tranfixed. However Greg has a rule- his daughter is off limits. Taxi Girl is his daughter. And Troy, he was falling for his employer's daughter. But that was against the rules and so he was so screwed. Will Troy be able to stay professinal or will he quit for love?
1. Chapter 1

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Troy had just seen a vision he was on his way to an interview and he had just seen a vision. A girl while I guess you call her a lady had just got out of a taxi in front of him. She was fumbling on the ground to pick up the white leather handbag she had just dropped. He was rooted to the spot as he stared at the beautiful brunette that stood before his eyes.

Now in a bad mood the lady turned around and saw Troy staring.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped before turning around and walking into the tall office block behind her.

The same office block Troy had is interview in. As he was watched her disappear though the clear glass and glinted gold doors he prayed she wasn't his interviewer or he was screwed.

The interview was over, his fate was in Greg Montez hands. He would hear his fate in a week.

He had a week to worry, to hope and to enjoy his last free time as an unemployed man before he hopefully became a employee of one of the most successful business men in New York City.

Greg had a few rules. But is golden rule involved his daughter. That was rule was she is off limits, not to fall for her, touch her, talk to her or even look at her like you wanted her. She helped sometimes in her dad's office if he was to be employed he would have to act professional around her. His mind had flashed back a few times to the girl in the taxi and he hoped to god it wasn't her.

Then Troy got the news, he had the job. He met with Greg and his daughter. Then he realized what fate had thrown him. The taxi girl and Greg's daughter whose name was Gabriella were the same person. He was falling for his employer's daughter. But that was against the rules and so he was so screwed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"Happy New Year Mr Bolton," said his boss holding his champagne glass a loft

"Happy New Year to you too sir," said Troy

His boss walked off and the boss's daughter came over.

"So no kiss for the daughter of the boss?" she asked

"That's against the rules," smiled Troy

"He's too drunk to notice. I've noticed you looking at me the past month since you got hired. You can't deny you want me," said Gabriella

"Even if I do it's against the rules," said Troy

"It's one kiss Troy to welcome the New Year," smiled Gabriella

"One and it's your head if I get in trouble," said Troy

Gabriella smile and glanced down the hall to see her dad with their back to them and talking to some colleagues and gesturing wildly.

"Come with me," she whispered

Troy looked quizzical as she grasped his sleeve and pulled him out into a courtyard that was now lit with thousands of fairy lights and out of site from the party.

"Romantic huh?" giggled Gabriella dropping all pretences that she didn't know Troy

"Hmm," murmured Troy as he brought his hands up to her waist drawing her closer.

"Happy New Year," whispered Gabriella her lips drawing closer to Troy's.

"Happy New Year Babe," whispered Troy as his lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss that left them gasping for breath for a few moments.

Needless to stay they went back into the party and were unnoticed. But they spent the next half an hour sending lustful glances at the other before Gabriella went to tell her dad she was going. And Troy just left hailing a taxi and waiting for Gabriella.

Hold up your saying, last chapter he was hired and had just meet Gabriella and been told he was never allowed near her. Now he's kissing her and going home with her. What is going on? That will be revealed later.

Rays of sunlight streamed in the window the next morning and bathed the two bodies tangled together, half swathed by a sheet in it's light. The male of the two stared down at the girl in his arms. While the girl was still asleep, her legs tangled with his, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest.

"How did I ever get so lucky," thought Troy

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Troy hadn't heard from Gabriella for two weeks. Her father had told the floor she wasn't coming because she was very sick with a stomach bug. Troy was worried. But he was even more worried when he got a text from Gabriella telling him she was coming round that evening. That made him even more worried so he told her if she was sick she shouldn't be out. She had responded with she wasn't sick. So then Troy jumped to the conclusions that Gabriella's father knew about them but then he would have been in the office and out on his ear. Unless her father knew she was seeing someone in the office but he didn't know who so he was keeping her away.

How wrong he was.

Gabriella entered the apartment dressed in fleecy sweatpants with a matching zip jacket.

"Does your father know is that why you haven't be in?" asked Troy

"No I have been sick and dad doesn't know anything," said Gabriella

"If you're sick you shouldn't be ok," said Troy  
"Troy I'm ok I went to the doctor," said Gabriella

"Ok what did he say?" asked Troy

"Troy I want you to sit down," said Gabriella

"Oh my god are you really ill?" asked Troy

"No," laughed Gabriella "God no nothing like that. Just sit down,"

So he sat and waited for her to speak.

"I know we haven't talked about anything like this. And we haven't been together long and I don't even know if we're actually together but you deserve to know," said Gabriella

"Know what Brie you're starting to scare me," said Troy

"Troy I'm pregnant," whispered Gabriella

Troy sat and stared in shock for a minute before Gabriella breaking down into tears snapped him back to reality. He drew her into his arms and rocked her.

"It's going to be ok," whispered Troy has he rocked her

"No it's not daddy is going to disown me and you'll lose your job," cried Gabriella

"Gabriella these things happen," said Troy

"No they don't we should have been more careful," cried Gabriella

"We were careful they just slip though the net sometimes. I'm a commited to this and to you if you'll have me. I don't want to scare you but you can't help who you fall for. Even your dad has to understand that," said Troy

"I hope so because he's going to be a granddad in 9 months," smiled Gabriella

"So we're doing this?" asked Troy

"We're doing this," smiled Gabriella

"Oh Troy we're going to have a family," she smiled

"We are and at this moment in time I can't think of anyone else I would want a family with," smiled Troy as he leaned in to kiss her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

She had told him. Gabriella had told her father of her pregnancy. She was now 3 months. Needless to say he was furious, furious that she had been so reckless and not careful. When she assured him she and her boyfriend had been careful. Religious in fact with condoms and birth control. Her father had screwed his face up in a way that said I don't want to know that my daughter is having sex. But when he asked who. She would not part with the information.

Meanwhile Troy was nervous and so certain that he was going to get called in the bosses office and get fired for getting his daughter pregnant just a month into his contract.

But today Troy had the day off, he was happy and he was going to see his child for the first time. It was the day of Gabriella' ultrasound. Needless to say Troy was so excited to see his child.

Gabriella was so excited she was going to her child today. Well hers and Troy's. It was going to make it all so real. But she was nervous. Nervous to see the child, yeah she hoped everything was ok. She was nervous in case it wasn't. But she was more nervous because she and invited her father along. And she knew as soon as her father saw Troy and figured out he had gotten her pregnant, it wouldn't be pretty.

Troy sat nervously in the waiting room. He was going to see his child today. He flipped though magazine, drummed his fingers on his knees, the chair arm, he messed with his phone.

"Troy do you have to do that?" asked Gabriella groaning  
"Nervous energy," replied Troy "We're going to see our child today," he said

"I know-" she cut of as someone came into the waiting room. "Dad," she called

"Dad," said Troy looking up to see his boss crossing the waiting room.

"Bolton?" asked Mr Montez "What are you doing here?" he asked

"This is not a good day," groaned Troy resting his head in his hands

"He's the father," said Gabriella

"What!" shouted her dad

"Gabriella Montez," called the nurse

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 5**

"Do you know what happened to the last person that worked here and was with my daughter?" asked Mr Montez.

"No sir," gulped Troy.

"He was fired," stated Mr Montez.

"Mr Montez, I love your daughter and your daughter loves me. If you fire me she'll have no home. Think about your grandchild," imploded Troy.

Troy was in Mr Montez's office.

"She lives with you," roared Mr Montez.

"Um yeah," whispered Troy. "We're building well I'm building a nursery," he said.

"Ooh Bolton's in trouble," whispered someone outside the office.

"What'd he do?" asked someone else.

"Word is he knocked up Mr Montez's daughter," murmured someone else.

"He won't be round for long," said someone.

"You have a good point Mr Bolton," mused Mr Montez.

"Mr Montez I've already said I love your daughter and I want to provided for her. I'll work hard to prove you were right to choose me. Please give me a chance to prove myself," pleaded Troy.

"Well then we'd better sort out your pat time," smiled Mr Montez.

"Thank you sir you won't regret it," smiled Troy.

"Troy I already know your a good worker. I know your a hard worker. But are you going to make an honest woman of her?" asked Mr Montez.

"Yes but I hope you can understand that I'm not going to do that yet. We've not been together for long. It's only been a few months. I don't think we're ready for marriage yet," explained Troy.

"I understand," complied Mr Montez.

"But I have your blessing?" asked Troy.

"Yes you have my blessing," smiled Mr Montez "Now get back to work," he ordered.

"You won't regret this sir," Troy smiled as he walked out of this office.

"What's so special about him?" asked someone.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**My Employers Daughter**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 6**

"TROY!" shouted Gabriella.

"Yeah," called Troy.

"TROY," shouted Gabriella.

"Coming," answered Troy.

"Yeah," he said as he stood in the doorway.  
"It seems today is the day your daughter is going to make an appearance," said Gabriella.

"What?" asked Troy.

"I'm in labour, my water just broke and my contractions are 10 minutes apart," explained Gabriella.

"..." Troy promptly faints.

"Men," muttered Gabriella.

Half an hour later, Troy came back to the land of the living and promptly hustled Gabriella into his car and towards the hospital.

At 7.30pm, after 4 hours of labour, on the 14th of May Olivia Rose Bolton entered the Bolton family - a healthy 8 pounds 7 ouches and 7 inches long. She was born to a happy mother, father and a proud set of grandparents and granddad.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
